Solo es la playa!
by Pikixina
Summary: los chicos de Beyblade quieren ir a la playa a pasar un buen día con sol, areena, agua clara y...gaviotas asesinas? o.O...bueno es mejor que el cangrejo violinista en los shorts .
1. Capìtulo I

Wolaaaaa! Como están? Este es mi primer fic en Beyblade así que pido su comprensión al escribir tan mal ¬¬…voy aclarar algunas cosas nnU…aunque algunos autores me reconozcan por los reviews y fanática del yaoi aclaro**: ESTE FIC NO ES YAOI**….aunque me gustaría pero se lo prometí a una amiga a la que quiero mucho que así seria u.u

**Dedicado a Asuka Wolf y Naomi Hiwatari n.n….LAS KIERO MUXISIMO -**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- SOLO ES LA PLAYA! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era muy temprano aun y el sol ya incomodaba con su presencia en lo alto del despejado cielo. En la habitación de dojo se contemplaban cuatro camas de las cuales sólo tres se hallaban vacías y de repente un suceso que no sucede muy a menudo se presento.

- HACE MUCHO CALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!...quiero ir a la playa – grito el mas glotón del equipo recién despertando – Max? Rei?Kai?...mamá? DONDE ESTAN TODOS? – volvió a gritar notando que se encontraba solo en la habitación

- al fin despertó ¬¬ - expreso Kai al escuchar el grito

Mientras Takao lloraba en la habitación creyendo que la humanidad lo había abandonado, en la sala Kai y Max miraban la televisión entretenidos a la vez que Rei preparaba el desayuno…pero cada uno tenía sus propios problemas.

-- En la sala --

- PERO YO QUIERO VER POKEMÓN TT-TT

- Y YO EL NOTICIERO ¬¬

- pero Pokemón es mas divertido TT-TT

- y estúpido ¬¬…en cambio el noticiero te ayudara a elevar tu coeficiente intelectual ¬¬

- no quiero ser elevado por un deficiente intelectual sólo quiero ver como pikachu adquiere bombas nucleares para hacer dormir a los niños mutantes TT-TT

- eso hace? Ô.ô

- claro…sino por qué otra cosa más lo vería? ¬¬

- pues si contiene la suficiente violencia y la cantidad de litros de sangre que me gustan yo también me volveré un fanático ¬¬

….luego de 15 minutos…

- PERO YO QUIERO VOLVER A VER POKEMÓN! TT-TT

- NO VOLVERE A PONER ESA ESTUPIDA NOVELA ZOOFILICA! ò.ó

- pero yo que iba a saber que el niño se iba a casar con su mascota TT-TT…no es mi culpa que justo el día de hoy tocara un capitulo tan enfermo TT-TT

- yo no lo digo por eso ¬¬

- entonces? O.o

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO TRATE BIEN A SU BICHO RADIOACTIVO SOLO PARA ATACAR A OTRO BICHO RADIOACTIVO PARA QUE TERMINE SIENDO SU NUEVO BICHO RADIOACTIVO Y TODOS SE VUELVAN LA FAMILIA INGALS MUTANTE! ò.ó

- no es justo u.u…a quien le interesa un aburrido noticiero? ¬¬

- has escuchado las noticias de hoy? ¬¬

- pero a quien le interesaría saber que un niña diabólica cayo en un pozo o que secuestraron al presidente ¬¬

- tienes razón…a mi tampoco me interesa eso u.u

- entonces por qué lo vez? ¬o¬

- por el mismo motivo que lo ven las otras personas…TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO muajajajaja

- o.O…REEEEEEEEEEEEI! KAI SE ESTA RIENDO TT-TT…y eso me asusta…no valla ser que quiera atacar a todo ser tierno, pecoso y rubio TT-TT…oh no! o.O…mi tedy esta en peligro – se aleja de Kai corriendo – NO LLORES TEDY…MAX VA A SALVARTEEEEE!

-- En la cocina --

- frotarlo hasta que este totalmente alargado y a una temperatura elevada – dijo en voz alta – aaaaaaaaah! Ahora tengo que metérselo o.O…bueno supongo que será mas fácil si…

Y dicho uno de los largos dedos de Rei lo penetraron, entrando y saliendo para ampliar el estrecho orificio luego de repetir algunas veces más este procedimiento metió su dedo en la boca saboreándolo.

- creo que ya esta listo…ahora si entrara todo – hablaba alegremente

Y sin más espera lo metió hasta el fondo de un solo golpe para lentamente poco a poco dejando su contenido espeso, blanquecino y de delicioso sabor dentro de la cavidad hasta sacarlo por completo.

- Con esto termine por hoy – dijo satisfechamente - …ya estoy cansado de hacer esto todo el día u.u…no vuelvo hacer pastelillos rellenos u.u

- QUIERO MI DESAYUNOOOOOO! –exigió Takao entrando a la cocina – huuuuuuuuuu! Dulces ¬ YO QUIEROOOO! – y de un salto se tiro sobre la mesa devorando cada pastelillo a su vista

- TAKAO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Rei al ver como tragaban sus pastelillos recién hechos

- REEEEEEEEEI – entra gritando a la cocina el pecoso con su osito en brazos – Kai se esta riendo como maniático otra vez – lo acusa

- KAAAAAAAAAI – grito Rei en forma de llamar al susodicho a la cocina

- que quieres? ¬¬ y el desayuno? - pregunto acudiendo al llamado…pero al ver a Takao recostado encima de la mesa con la boca manchada de lo que supuso era su desayuno, exploto – QUE HICISTE CON EL DESAYUNO? GLOBO MAL FORMADO

- no hay n.nU – respondió Takao

- COMO QUE NO HAY? – siguió preguntando con clara muestra de atentado de asesinato contra su compañero

- que no te das cuenta que se lo comió ¬.¬…huuuuui te falta interpretar las escenas – comento Max con aire de superioridad

- y a ti cerebro para interpretar el sarcasmo ¬¬ - respondió Kai por lo bajo

- matándose no van hacer que Takao regrese el desayuno ¬¬ - habló sabiamente el chino – además hace mucho calor como para estar limpiando sangre en la cocina u.u

- ESO ES – sorprendió Takao

- NOOOOOOO MI TEDY NO! –Max sale corriendo de la cocina ante la sorpresa de todos

- por qué no vamos a la playa? – sugirió Takao en un claro intento de usar la cabeza…pero por el bien del fic así tiene que ser

- SIIIII PLAYAAAAA! –exclama emocionado Max apareciendo de improviso por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio

- es que u.u…yo no tengo ropa de baño – comento Rei – y además supongo que Kai tampoco…- miro a Kai ya que supuso que por haber crecido en Rusia donde hacia un frió horrible ni siquiera conocía lo que era la playa

- claro que tengo ¬.¬…y además nado muy bien – se defendió el soviético

- claro Rei…de seguro él ganaba en las competencias de quien se congelaba más rápido – hablo Takao…un comentario no muy ingenioso (n.a: bien! Takao volvió a ser sonso)

- a decir verdad en la abadía jugábamos en el agua ¬.¬

- en el agua helada? – pregunto Rei

- TÚ JUGÁBAS? – se sorprendió Takao de sobremanera

- ¬¬… jugábamos Marco Polo Retardado – agrego Kai

- no es solamente Marco Polo – corrigió Max

- cómo es Marco Polo Retardado? – curioseo el chino

- es como el juego básico pero con nuestro toque especial

- con el temor de no poder dormir por las noches con la horrible imagen en mi mente de lo que vas a responder, pregunto…y cuál es el toque especial? – habló Takao

- nosotros jugábamos con la vida de un retardado ¬.¬…si no llegabas a la orilla cuando te gritaban "Polo" entonces una furiosa y hambrienta morsa te desmembraba y te devoraba pedazo por pedazo – aclaró el capitán

- sacrificabas a tus compañeros de clase? O.o – preguntó el nipón – crees que Hillary quiera jugar? n.n

- pues…si se escucha divertido n.nUUU – ilustraron Rei y Max mas asustados que otra cosa

- entonces ya podemos ir a la playa?...yo le puedo prestar un traje de baño a Rei – pidió Max

- entonces ya no hay nada en que pensar y vamos a la playa n.n…este…junten plata para el taxi porque el principito no creo que nos deje usar una de sus lujosas limosina ¬.¬ - interpretó Takao por la cara de molestia y resignación de Kai

**CONTINUARA…**

Gracias por leer y pues ojalá que los halla echo reír…ese es el propósito ¬¬ jejeje cuídense muxo y no se preocupen por que ya tengo ideas para los chicos n.n…kien diría que las gaviotas podían dar tantos problemas u.u y si! La crueldad me recorre las venas muajajaja


	2. Capítulo II

Capi 2

Luego de una caricaturesca discusión entre Takao y Kai, donde el ruso correteaba con un hacha a Takao (de donde sacaría el hacha o.o)... al chino se le prendió el foquito, literalmente, ya que debajo del foquito que trataba de prender encontró unos arbustos que cubrían un auto muy lujoso y amplio donde cómodamente podían viajar cuatro personas en paz, armonía y fresco aire acondicionado, noto muy casualmente que las llaves se encontraban en el encendido y sin titubeos hizo lo que cualquier chico sensato haría...se alucino corredor de Formula 1 frustrado y le piso fondo al acelerador en eso...NOOOO!! no hubo un accidente, NOOOO!! Rei no se hizo famoso ya que derrapaba mejor que taxista en hora de trafico en Perú, sino que el muy tierno y psicópata gatito no sabia pero ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA de autos y no se fijo que este (el auto) se encontraba en "neutro" y solo voto una enorme cantidad de tierra y humo, obviamente haciendo mucho escándalo y deteniendo el intento de asesinato entre sus compañeros.

- Rei como encontraste mi auto nuevo?? – pregunta molesto ya que creyó esconderlo muy bien

- pues estaba debajo de este foquito convenientemente colgado sobre un montón de arbustos... por cierto – continuo mirando fijamente a Kai – tengo que decirte algo de crucial importancia para tu futuro

- de crucial importancia para mi futuro?? – indago Hiwatari con su seria mirada – que puede ser?

- verdad que no va a matar a mi Teddy?? – pregunta temeroso Maxie aferrándose a su osito

- me va a enseñar a aparecer hachas de la nada?? – pregunto Takao trepado en un árbol

- Kai...tú – callo para darle suspenso

- yo que?? Habla pronto – insistió el ruso

- no puedo creerlo pero tú...-dudo en decirlo pero luego de una pequeña meditación miro fijamente a su capitán – Kai...tú no sabes poner un foco ¬¬...sabes cuanto tiempo me costo darme cuenta de que estaba mal ajustado?? Por eso no prendía la bombilla

- Rei!! – comento Kai luego de que el alma le volvió al cuerpo después de escuchar las tonterías de su compañero – no estaba mal ajustada

- se que es difícil de aceptar!! Pero ya lo superaras...uno no nace sabiendo como poner una bombilla – trata de consolar al líder apoyando una mano en el hombro del mayor

- Rei que no te diste cuenta de mi ingenioso escondite?? – se defiende

- escondite?? – repite incrédulo - por eso pusiste un foco mal ajustado en sima de un montón de arbustos??

- por supuesto!! Es el escondite perfecto – ante la cara de desconfianza de sus compañeros decide explicar su hipótesis – traten de que sus cerebro lleguen a mi capacidad intelectual y pienses: si el foquito esta mal ajustado entonces no prende, si no prende el foquito entonces no ves los arbustos, si no ves los arbustos entonces no ves el auto escondido debajo de los arbustos; en conclusión: foquito mal ajustado es iguala un auto escondido – termino de aclarar

-para que no vean los arbustos?? Pero si son las nueve de la mañana – aclaro el pecoso

- no me cuestiones o tu Teddy pagara las consecuencias – amenazo Hiwatari

- NO ENTIENDO POR QUE TE DESQUITAS CON TODO LO SUAVE Y TIERNO EN ESTE MUNDO – grita histérico y corre hacia el árbol de Takao

- oooooooooooh!! Ya vi lo que quieres decir!! – comprendió Rei – era un ingenioso plan con intervalos de yuxtaposición y símbolos de enlace condicionados llegando un conector lógico de conclusión – hablo seriamente el chino – esta muy claro ahora!!

- seguimos hablando el mismo idioma?? – pregunto Takao...aun trepado en su árbol ahora acompañado por Max

- que no notaste que Rei solo ha hecho una interpretación del análisis gramatical matemático del escondite de Kai?? – aporto el yanqui

- este... – aun confundido el inocente e ignorante de Takao – Maxie puedo hacerte una pregunta??

- POR QUE DICES ESO TAKAO... – comenzó a sollozar el rubio – CLARO QUE NO PIENSO VIVIER EN ESTE ARBOL, NI CASARME CON UNA ARDILLA Y CUANDO ESTEMOS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE SACRIFICAR A MI TEDDY, PORQUE DEJAME DECIRTE QUE MI TEDDY NO ES COMESTIBLE – termino de gritar calmándose un poco

- yo no pensaba preguntarte... – luego de terminar de procesar la información dicha por Max - ...pensabas casarte con una ardilla??

- es que tu no vez la última temporada de pokemón – se justifico el rubio

- Tranquilo Max, no vas a vivir en ese árbol...y tampoco vas a volver a desayunas, almorzar y cenar cereal con azúcar!! – consoló el chino a su amigo para volver al tema principal – entonces Kai, vamos a ir en tu auto?? – comenzó la suplica

-he dicho que no!! – Hablo rotundamente – es mi nuevo auto y no lo pienso sacar a la calle

- por qué no?? – dudo Kon - mis superpoderes felinos me dicen que hay algo mal en este caso

- he dicho que no pienso sacar mi auto – confirmo Kai

- santos bigotes Rei!! Parece que va a ser difícil convencerlo – comento el americano

La disputa por el auto continuo durante algunos minutos en el patio hasta que la intervención de la empleada de la casa Hiwatari, Fluricelda (que? Acaso nunca les ha tocado una empleada con nombre raro o.o) anunció una llamada para el joven Kai departe de la jefatura de policía, para dar su declaración como sospechoso de un misterioso robo de un auto lujoso y espacio donde cómodamente podían viajar cuatro personas y bla bla bla.

Esta llamada hizo que misteriosamente el líder del quipo accediera a llevarlos a la playa en el auto con la condición de salir lo mas pronto posible de la casa.

- suban al auto de una maldita vez – dijo el ruso a sus compañeros

- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!! – llamo el peliazul

- que pasa Takao? Apresúrate a subir – contesto el aludido

- ya puedo bajar?? – pregunto aun trepado en el frondoso árbol

-si Takao y que sea pronto para llegar temprano a la playa – pidió el chino

- déjalo Rei!! Mejor que se quede allá arriba, que aquí abajo no hace falta – sugirió el bicolor

-pero yo no quiero vivir en el árbol ni casarme con una ardilla – lloriqueaba el nipón

- casarte con una ardilla? Si tienes suerte tendrás de novia una oruga – comento maliciosamente el ruso

Una vez Takao decidió terminar con su novia la oruga...digo tomo el valor para bajar del árbol, mejor dicho...se estampo en el suelo, pudieron comenzar su entretenido viaje hacia el paraíso veraniego, cura contra el calor y el aburrimiento, el edén de los morbosos acosadores sexuales...así es: se dirigieron a la playa mas cercana!!

Sin embargo ni bien entraron en la autopista Kai no puedo evitar dar algunas indicaciones

- si quieren que los lleve van a tener que seguir mis indicaciones han entendido – hablo el soviético

- si jefe!! – contestaron en grupo

- primero abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y segundo tienen terminantemente prohibido molestarme, hablar y en caso de Takao, de respirar...han entendido!! – amenazo el bicolor

- no te preocupes que seremos una tumba – comento Rei que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Max y Takao ocupaban el asiento trasero y ya iban en silencio un buen tramo del camino cuando de pronto se oyó

- Hakuna Mattata - canto

- que fue eso? - Pregunto el conductor – dije explícitamente que no quería ningún ruido o quieren que se los repita

- no es necesario Kai, lo grabe todo en una cinta voy a repetirla hasta que lleguemos – expreso Rei calmando a su compañero y así fue...el trayecto volvió hacer tranquilo mientras oían una y otra vez las indicaciones de Kai grabadas en la cinta de Rei cuando de pronto...

- Hakuna Mattata – volvió a cantar

- se los advertí insectos (eso sonó muy al estilo Vegeta o.o) – detuvo el auto – quien esta cantando un mal doblaje de una serie animada de Disney? – pero nadie hablo – así que no piensan hablar no? – otra vez silencio – entonces Teddy sufrirá los resultados de su silencio – amenazo mostrando a Teddy y agarrando del brazo al pobre muñeco a punto de caer por un precipicio que apareció al lado de a carretera (alguien sabe de donde sale todo eso?? )

- por favor salven a mi Teddy – rogaba Max

- NO KAI...- grito Takao – no sacrifiques a un inocente...yo fui el que cantaba Hakuna Mattata – confeso, para asombro de todos

- ya veo!! – y aun mas asombroso es que Kai aun no había dicho nada y simplemente volvió a conducir pero... – Takao sabes que yo te considero mi amigo verdad? – dijo de pronto

- en verdad Kai?? – no podía creerlo – nunca me lo habías dicho...me siento tan feliz – seguía hablando el nipón

- y tu me consideras tu amigo verdad? – pregunto el bicolor

- ahora claro que lo hago capitán, compañero, colega, compadre, chochera, amigo... – luego estuvo meditando un momento – "me atreveré a decirlo" – pensó – ...hermano – termino de hablar con gran sentimiento, casi a punto de lagrimas

- entonces puedes hacerme un favor de amigo verdad? – siguió preguntando el ruso

- lo que quieras amigo – Takao seguía en su nube

- bien!! Puedes comprobar que hay un profundo abismo al lado del camino verdad??

- si compañero – contesto emocionado Takao

- y puedes abrir tu ventana cierto??

- por supuesto que puedo amigo – aun emocionado

-y crees que tu cuerpo pase por la ventana no?

- claro mejor amigo!! – continua emocionado

- entonces creo que si vas a poder hacerme el favor – miro maliciosamente Hiwatari

- por ti lo que sea hermano – no puedo creer que siga emocionado

- entonces lánzate por la ventana hacia el abismos sin fondo en nombre de nuestra amistad – ordeno el ruso

- claro que...QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? Pero por que? – comenzó a llorar

-tu sabes porque, ahora lánzate – justifico Hiwatari

- te prometo no volver a cantar – rogó Takao

- Kai tranquilo...no lo va a volver hacer – salio en defensa de su amigo

-a mi no me importa que cante – informo Kai – esto lo hago por venganza

- venganza de que?? – cuestionaron al unísono Takao y Rei

- lo hago para vengar a mi querido desayuno que en paz descanse en la panza de este gordo...así que aviéntate o incinero a Teddy – volvió amenazar

- que les ha hecho mi Teddy para que se las agarren con él- lloriqueo Max

Continuara... (la venganza de Teddy!!)

Notas de autora: Lo se..me demore..les debo una disculpa!! GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Ya tenia listo el capitulo hace mucho solo que no me parecía lo suficientemente bueno para subirlo u.u gracias x animarme Asuka-chan!!

Por si acaso les recuerdo que durante toda la amenaza Kai aun sigue conduciendo!! Q multicapacidad la del ruso XD


End file.
